vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
So Dakki
Summary So Dakki (蘇妲己?, Su Da-Ji) is the Queen of the In Dynasty ruling over China and the main antagonist of the series. She is considered one of the most beautiful women in all of China and is also incredibly manipulative and calculative. She is one of the ultimate villains in the story, and one of the most powerful beings in both Ningenkai and Sheninkai. She loves toying with other people's lives, especially Taikoubou's because he is her arch-rival (in mental intelligent wise). She is evil and cruel to the bone when we are first introduced to her, but she too has her own secrets. Overtaking So Dakki's body (a young woman who was brought to the imperial palace to be Chu O's 200th wife) Dakki the Sennyo bewitched the Emperor with the aid of her spell of Temptation. Chu O became nothing but a puppet in her hands, doing exactly as Dakki pleased and having very rare moments of sanity. The vixen demon is 5,000 years old, very beautiful and intelligent to the point when she could be labeled as "genius". In the manga, her character is more complex, but in the anime, she is pictured as the evil, selfish Empress who wants nothing but power and cares only about herself and her two sisters (not blood-related, however) O Kijin and Ko Kibi. This 5000 year old fox demon has the ability of taking control of specific female human bodies. Around 60 years ago, she went by the name of Ou Shi (also a Queen), and now, she is So Dakki. Dakki is one of the 3 most powerful Youkai Sennins whom trained in Kingoto, the other two are Bunchuu and Chou Koumei. She is capable of using multiple paopeis at once (ex: two fans, the Veil of Temptation). Her most important paopei is the Veil of Temptation and she is rarely seen without it. It emits a strong scent which affects all men and bring them under control. In order to resist the spell, one needs an iron will. After her descend into the Human World, she took many names (Ou Shi, Bakki) and seduced the leaders, living in luxury. At first, she was content to throw over the top and overpriced parties, but after several hundreds of years, she mastered the Temptation spell and began her reign of cruelty. Dakki obviously enjoys other people's torment. She even built torture devices like the Horaku or the Taibon (a pit full of poisonous snakes). She is a very good actress and is capable of hiding her emotions. Another ability would be her good knowledge of human psychology. In the manga, when Chu O's first wife was imprisoned, Dakki knew the woman could not stand the pressure any longer and allowed the guard to give the true empress anything she wished for, knowing that she will ask for a dagger in order to commit suicide. She predicted Bunchuu's reaction when Ko Hiko left Choka. Bunchuu and Hiko were friends and Bunchuu would rather kill Hiko himself than let Dakki decide how and when it would be done. She shows sympathy only to her sisters and to her adopted son, Ou Eki/O Tenkun. Cruel as Dakki might be, she turned out not to be entirely evil in the end. In the manga the reason Dakki worked for Jyoka was at first due to her desire for power. But after she learned about the Ancients and that they fused with the planet, she was deeply affected and so her secret goal became to obtain Jyoka's body so she too may become one with the world. In this way, she was able to save Taikobo at the end. Dakki attained most of her powers (mind control and manipulation by worldly desires) from Jyoka. Before that, all she ever wanted was power, but later on, when she realizes that the 'First People' (alien race of Jyoka) were willing to let go of all their powers to become part of the earth. She started doubting her motives. Then, her agenda changed from wanting power to wanting what the First People did, become part of the Earth as well. Or to be precise, become the "mother" of Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: So Dakki/Su Da-Ji Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Female Age: 17 (physically), 5000 years old Classification: Youkai Sennin, Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Body Possession (Has the ability to take control of specific female human bodies, 60 years before the start of the series she went by the name "Ou Shi"), Mind Control (Using her Keiseigensho Dakki, she can cast a certain smell over a wide area, and anyone who breathes in that smell automatically fall under Dakki's 'temptation' - she can control up to 700,000 people at once Paopei also powers up when she does sexy poses), Can fire air shockwaves using her Paopei Gokashichikinou, As a Youkai she has the power to shapeshift Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to if not stronger than Bunchuu, casually dealt with Taikoubou and co at one point) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can react to Kinben, fly from earth to Jupiter) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level via power-scaling Stamina: Extremely high Range: Several kilometers with Temptation (affected 700,000 of Chouka's citizens), several kilometers via power-scaling with other abilities Standard Equipment: Several Paopei; Keiseigenshou, her Super Paopei which has the power of mind control via worldly temptations, Gokashichikinou (two hand-held fans), creates a shockwave of air pressure when swung, Kinkabou (a helmet with an unknown purpose or ability) Intelligence: So Dakki is incredibly manipulative and calculative. She loves toying with other people's lives, especially Taikoubou's because he is her arch-rival (from a perspective of intelligence) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Keiseigenshou: One of the 7 Super Paopei which enables Dakki to control the minds of people she casts a scent over. This is also the most defensively acute Super Paopei, being able to easily block attacks from Bunchuu's Kinben. *'Temptation:' The technique associated with her Super Paopei that manipulates the minds of whomever Dakki chooses. Gokashichikinou: Regular Paopei which creates a shockwave of air pressure smashing into incoming enemy attacks or flinging the enemies away as easily as it is to swing a fan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Villains